Train Journey
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: "Who in there right mind would take a job that required a three hour train journey, knowing they get travel sick?" Short one-shot to show how Lucy, and Happy deal with just another train journey filled with an ill Natsu. *Contains fluffy NaLu*


So I've had a serious case of writers block and it has taken me ages to write _just this_... apologies ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though).

* * *

**The Train**

He was an idiot, she concluded. Her first and best friend from the guild was an idiot. As their train carriage swung round the next curve of the track Natsu let out another groan, his face turning into an interesting shade of green.  
"Who in there right mind would take a job that required a three hour train journey, knowing they get travel sick? He is such an idiot." Lucy sighed and turned her attention back to the window.  
"Aye!" She could see the blue Exceed out of the corner of her eye; he was currently hovering above Natsu's head. A smirk formed on the winged cats face as Lucy's eyes settled on Nastu's face once again, her gaze more intense than previously as she studied how his salmon-coloured bangs fell over his features.  
"You know Happy, I've just realised something."  
"Could it be that you liiiiiiiiiiiiiike~ him?"  
"Green and pink go really horribly together." She sighed and tore her eyes from her companion once more. Mumbling in a rather disappointed manner, the feline drifted over the heads of several other passengers who eyed him curiously; Lucy chuckled as one little girl reached out to grab Happy's tail before being scolded by her mother. After a moment of pulling faces at the child, Happy's nose twitched and his eyes seemed to glaze over.  
"Lucy, I can smell fish!" He met her with a pleading look.  
"As long as you know I'm not paying for it, you can eat as much fish as you want."  
"YAY~" Within an instant, the Exceed had sped in the direction of the dining cart.

Sighing, the blond settled back into the worn seat; a chance for peace and quiet had finally arisen.  
"Luce… I'm gonna be sick." A chance for peace and quiet had evaded her grasp again.  
"I swear if you throw up on me I'll make you wish that you'd never met me." Throwing him a glare worthy of Erza herself, Lucy closed her eyes and ignored the travel-sick boy lying on the opposite seat. The carriage jolted to one side violently and Natsu found himself lying on the floor.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm really going to be sick…" He lurched involuntarily, almost vomiting all over Lucy's shoes.  
"Natsu I'm serious, don't you dare throw up!" Drawing her feet up beneath her, the celestial mage knelt on her seat to avoid becoming subject to Natsu's only known weakness. Unfortunately her action didn't prevent the dragon slayer using the last of his strength to claw his way up onto the seat, and collapse into her lap.  
Squealing, partially from surprise but mostly at the thought of the consequences to Natsu being in this state, Lucy tried to remove her friends head from her thighs.  
"Natsu Dragneel what on earth do you think you're doing!"  
"Getting over my travel sickness."  
"IN WHAT WAY-" Noticing the irritable looks she had gained from the nearby passengers Lucy lowered her voice to a merciless hiss "In what way do you think that this will help?"  
"It's more comfortable."  
"I don't care how comfortable it is for you to use my lap as a pillow, if you throw up now I'm going to kill you!"  
"I won't be sick Luce so just let me stay like this a little longer." The imploring way in which he said it combined with seeing Natsu in such a helpless state tugged at her heart strings.  
"Honestly, you better not."  
"Mmm."

Her anger quelled, Lucy went back to watching the scenery rush past; however, finding the warm weight of his head distracting, she soon gave up the feeble attempts to ignore him. Slim fingers idly caressed his hair and a soft smile graced her lips upon the discovery that the pink spikes were actually silky to the touch.  
Immediately after Lucy's fingertips had first brushed through his hair Natsu had been unable to concentrate on anything else, even feeling ill. Being raised by a dragon and then growing up in such a rambunctious guild, the gentle warmth of another person was alien to him. The mage marvelled at how calm the contact made him feel; revelling in her touch Natsu almost forgot why he was originally lying there. Her scent was another thing he noticed, it was a sweet fragrance that washed over him and gave the impression of stardust and honeysuckle; considering her type of magic, he supposed that stardust made sense, but the honeysuckle was purely Lucy. When one fingertip grazed his ear, a tremor ran down his spine. It was as if tiny sparks ignited wherever she touched.  
The pair remained like that for a while, until Natsu broke the spell.  
"I'd never wish that." Lucy blinked at his comment.  
"Hm?" Rolling over so that he could look up at her puzzled face Natsu grinned.  
"Earlier you said that you'd make me wish I'd never met you, but that's impossible. Meeting you was a really good thing Luce!" His grin only widened as her expression changed to surprise and then a sort of embarrassed happiness.  
"Saying such cheesy lines, you really are an idiot Natsu." Being unable to meet his eyes, Lucy didn't notice the uncharacteristic smirk on Natsu's face as he watched her cheeks turn a pale pink. "Anyway, if you can say lines like that you're obviously feeling much better. Get up."  
"If I move I'll be sick."  
"Liar!"  
"Do you really want to take that chance?" Glaring down at the triumphant dragon slayer, Lucy tried (and failed) to think of a good retort; eventually she surrendered.  
"You're defiantly taking advantage of the fact that I don't want to be vomited on." Laughing at her cute pout, he leaned up and placed a feather-light kiss on her cheek. "Eh?" Laughing even harder at her reaction, Natsu got up and began towards the dining car before turning to look at a paralysed Lucy.  
"The train's stopped, we need to fetch Happy." Without a word of explanation for his sudden display of affection he walked off, leaving the blond wondering if the kiss had any special meaning behind it.  
"There's no way right? It's _that_ Natsu after all…"  
"LUCY!" The subject of her thoughts came barrelling back through the door he had just left by. "Happy ate all the fish and the scary kitchen guy is trying to make me pay for it!" Lucy sighed at his panic-stricken face.  
"Nope, there's no way."

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short, but at least I wrote something! I promise to try and write on a more regular basis, but things got kind of messy irl for a while so I was dealing with that on top of the writers block (which I'm hopefully over now).

Review, and read my other NaLu fic **"Mine"** if you liked this! xx


End file.
